Winter Solstice Festival
by Delloid
Summary: How do you celebrate this festival with your love? [If you do not know who are the characters, Read Henshin555 and my Fanfic. No worries, this is not a spoiler, much.] w /


**Winter solstice Festival**

The snow covered the street as it was a common sight for winter. Stalls were busy with their usual stuff with their stuff wearing a slightly thicker outfit than normal.

Nozomi wore a coat over her school uniform with light purple scarf around her neck. The rest of the Muse wore different coloured scarf. They strolled down the street, chatting about how they were going to spend Winter solstice festival and Christmas.

The group dispersed after they reached the crossroad of the street. Nozomi and kotori continued walking down the street. The two told each other about how fate has a weird way to tie people together. As they continued, a fox jumped out of nowhere and lands in front of the two girls.

The Fox, with a purple ribbon on its neck, looked at the two for a minute before letting a small bark as it dash off to a distant and disappeared at the corner, into a shop. Nozomi thought for a second as she remembered seeing the fox before.

"Let go" Nozomi said as she held kotori's hand as she followed after the trail on the snow, left by the fox.

~Meanwhile~

Busy at the kitchen, Shun was busy finishing orders since morning. He can hear footsteps entering the kitchen and it wasn't his pet or his uncle, Haku.

He pointed the kitchen knife at the general direction without the need of turning his head around to look. "Kazuma, the kitchen isn't allowed to be enter if you do not have an apron"

"And here I thought I was going to be greeted with snacks" Kazuma replied as he watched Shun withdrew his hand and finishing cutting the ingredient. Kazuma swore that Shun was a complete different person in a kitchen, much like he was in the Dojo.

"How long has you been in here, don't you have plans to celebrate festival with her?"

"Festival? The autumn festival?"

"I'm pretty sure autumn does not have snow, yet." Kazuma rubbed his forehead "It's the Winter solstice festival"

"Winter solstice festival? What's that?" Shun tied the last pack of orders nicely on the table and wash his hand.

Kazuma wasn't sure that Shun has no idea about the festival or he was just fooling him around. Haku laughed and shook his head as he stood at the boundary of the kitchen and the shop.

"The boy had no idea what time of day it was when he entered the kitchen. You have no idea how much I had to force him out of that place before he becomes a robot." Haku turned to kazuma "What about you? I heard that you are dating a girl from the same school ... or should I say, the same idol group as our dear boy over there"

Kazuma was truly shocked, he had not told anyone about his relationship and Shun wasn't the kind to spread rumours or leak secrets out. "Yea, I was planning to meet her afterwards, I dropped as there were still time." Kazuma was sure Haku knew much more information about his relationship with Kotori, without completing his statement with details.

"Have a sit" Haku point to the table at the side, a six seater table. Kazuma wondered if were they expecting more people to show up?

Shun exited the kitchen after hanging the apron onto the wall hook. He paused and looked at Haku, from top to bottom. "It's Christmas already?" he said and kazuma did a facepalm.

"You, take a sit beside kazuma" Haku pointed to the table "I have something special to prepare and dish out for you two to taste"

"Is that something to do with the Ginger smell in the kitchen?"

"Maybe~" Haku smiled as he entered the kitchen.

"Wear the apron!"

"Boy, I'm not senile and you are too young to lecture me!" Haku replied back from the kitchen.

"Shun, you really have no idea what is today festival?" Kazuma asked a second time.

"A festival where people take a hot Yuzu bath. It helps prevent colds for the coming year"

"No, I mean yes but that is not the point. Don't you have a special someone to date?" Kazuma almost felt the two of them had swap roles from their daily life.

There was a paused and Shun jaw was wide opened. He had totally forgot about it and this could be the chance to improve the relationship with Nozomi. His mind has a map drawn and a giant cross on the shortest route to Nozomi.

"It's over" Shun sulked at the corner, drawing circles with a sad music playing at the side.

Sound of the door sliding open could be heard as the fox ran and leaped towards the chair. It let out a bark, telling them that it had returned home. The fox looked curiously at Kazuma as it did not see him before but had smelled his scent before.

Shun returned back to his seat and placed his head on the table. Kazuma tried to comfort him by telling it wasn't the end if he make a call now and invite her out.

As shun was reaching for his phone, the door slide opened once again. This time, both Shun and Kazuma dropped their jaws as they looked at the two girls entering the shop.

"Nozomi!"

"Kotori!"

"Shun!"

"Kazuma!"

The fox ended it with a bark and the four teenagers looked at one another, before bursting in laughter.

Indeed, Fate has a weird sense of humour but this was a good one. From the kitchen, Haku let out a smile as he view at the four of them chatting happily while prepared his surprise dish.

"Ah, we have more visitors or soon to be family" Haku said as he exit the kitchen with tray of foods on them.

"Uncle…"

The fox wagged it tail happily as it was served with delicious handmade mochi. The rest was served with pumpkin flavoured mochi and a bowl of Tangyuan, complete with ginger soup.

The four teens had question marks on their head as they looked at the content in the bowl.

Haku explained that he had picked up this recipe from a friend when he was travelling. This Tangyuan or ball of glutinous rice was a food traditionally served winter Solstice and on lunar New Year. They were made for celebrating occasion when family-relatives reunion.

He continued with explaining that the food also serve for occasion such as wedding ceremony with both the paternal and maternal family. The round shape of the balls and the bowls where they are served, come to symbolise the family togetherness.

This made all four teens, who were eating, letting out a small blush as they know what Haku was implying.

Haku prevented Shun from entering the kitchen with great measure, going as far as taping the entrance once he cleared the dishes. Haku told Shun that he must not waste all of his youth in the stall alone. He passes a small coupon to Shun and tell him to use it as it will expire tomorrow.

Kazuma and kotori bid their goodbyes to the rest of them before leaving. Shun walked towards Nozomi, still with his shy persona.

"Nozomi-chan, I was wondering … If you are free tonight …" Shun felt that his heart was chocking his vocal cord. "Let enjoy… the festival …"

Nozomi held Shun's hand as she smiled at him. "Sure, just you and me"

Shun was blushing hard and it became obvious as Nozomi let out a small giggle, taking a picture of him.

Their fingers interlock with each other as they exited the store.


End file.
